The New Intruder
by Ten-no-Ryu-chan
Summary: Ash, Brock, and May meet up with a new and strong trainer on their journey. One other thing, SHE'S A GIRL! This doesn't set in too well with May...Battles and cat fights may come...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is mai second story in the making. BANZAI! Haha! I'm sorry it's a little old fashioned. I was being a dork, again, and was watching Poke'mon. So I decided to make a short story…OH! And from August 12 till the 20 I won't be here on Maui, so until then, KEEP WRITING!**

---------------------------------

**Chapter one: A new friend**

"Ash! Wait up! You're going too fast! I said wait you dummy," yelled May as she tried to keep up with an overly eager Ash. May was a starting Poke'mon trainer in Hoenn. Although she battles, she usually prefers Poke'mon contests. Fortunately for May, her little brother was staying in the last town they visited, he had a small cold. So May and her friends decided to go to the next town to find some medicine for him. And also, she got to spend some "time" with Ash. May and Ash were friends, most of the time. She didn't want him to know about her "secret crush."

"Aw c'mon, May! I can't wait for the next Gym battle! Hey Brock, where is the next gym," Ash asked, half out of breath, with Pikachu at his side. Ash strives to be the number one Poke'mon trainer. He has already been a great trainer and champion in the Poke'mon League, Johto League, and Orange League. All that was left was the Hoenn League.

"I think it's in the next town, Ash. But it's not an official gym. On the map, it says it's a gym for those who want to test their skills for the road ahead. And plus, it says that the solo keeper of the gym is said to be unbeatable," Brock commented. Brock was the former leader of the Pewter city gym, but now pushes on to be the number one breeder. They again head to the next town. But Ash may take part in the toughest battle on his journey.

As the friends just saw the town over the hill, a trainer spotted them. The trainer surprised them all, but not that they were scared, but by how she dressed. Her hair was in a high bun and she had a smirk on her somewhat tan face. She wore black cargo pants, a black spaghetti strap with a white shirt over it. She also wore a black choker around her neck, dragon earrings, a black and silver bracelet on one side, and a black sweatband on the other. As they saw it, she looked like a rocker. Brock automatically blushed at the sight of her. May, for some reason, fumed when she appeared. Ash did think she did look pretty, until he noticed poke'balls on the sides of her pants.

"HEY! You're a Poke'mon trainer, aren't you," Ash asked excitedly.

"Heh. Sure am. Known for being a tough one, too," She calmly said. Pikachu walked up to her to check this new trainer out. "Pika?" Pikachu always had a soft spot for girls. At this, the trainer smiled, kneeled down and started petting and stroking Pikachu like a cat. "Pikachuuu! Pikaaaah!" Pikachu started to purr. May was furious, and turned away with a "hmph!" The girl stood up and introduced herself "The name's Kaya. I'm a 15-year-old Poke'mon trainer from a place very far from this region. You wanna battle? A one on one match. No substitutes. That all right with you?"

"Allright! You're on! But I have to warn you, too. I'm pretty good! I'm-"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Participated in all of the leagues so far. And from what I hear, you're a pretty good champion as well." Ash was taken aback. He didn't know she already knew who she was. "Yeah, I know you. And don't worry. I'm not part of some organization. I just know you from rep. And you are Brock I presume? You're a former Gym Leader, aren't you? I heard you're a pretty good breeder." Brock just nodded and stared at her with love struck eyes. "Ah! And you must be May! You're a pretty and young little girl to already be participating in those tough Poke'mon contests," Kaya said as she ruffled May's hair. May just shook her head in annoyance and looked away. Kaya was taken aback at first, but then gave a smile.

"Okay, okay! No more talk. Are we gonna battle or what!"

"Ah yes. I'm sorry Ash. Let's get this done and over with, shall we?"

"And after the battle, maybe we can go out for lunch, Kaya. Just the two of – Yowch!"

"Brock! Enough…just let them battle…" May was pulling Brock away by the ear, again. Brock, Kaya, and Pikachu found a grassy hill where they could sit and watch. Strangely, May had a little vein popping out of her head, but Ash didn't notice. Kaya looked at May and smiled. "Cute girl…"

They found a nice flat and grassy area to battle. Ash was pumped up and ready, but he couldn't help thinking that Kaya knew something that he didn't. Putting it aside, he reached to his belt, pulled off a poke'ball, and threw it in the air. Out popped a green lizard-like Poke'mon. It was Grovyle. It still had his tough guy attitude and it stuck a branch in his mouth and struck a tough pose.

"Heh. Cute Grovyle, Ash. I like its style. Can see how much you've trained it. But let's get down to business…" She threw a great ball into the air and a strange Poke'mon popped out of it. It looked like a little man with a fur coat. It wore a big smile on his face as he hopped. Ash took out his pocket pokedex and analyzed it right away.

"Snorunt: The Ice Poke'mon. This Poke'mon is rarely found and likes the snowy and icy cold climate." I've never seen this Poke'mon before, Ash thought. It looks kind of funny. For a tough looking girl, she has a wimpy looking Poke'mon.

"Oh don't worry, Ash. This isn't any one of my stronger Poke'mon. I'm just training her. And she's a lot stronger than she looks." Kaya sounded like she read Ash's mind. Ash didn't like the sound of her tone. Who WAS Kaya? What kind of girl IS she, Ash wondered. He couldn't get her out of his mind…

"Whatever you say, Kaya. But my Poke'mon isn't a weakling either," yelled Ash, though he was a little shaken. "Grovyle, Razor leaf now!" At the command, Grovyle jumped in the air, curled in a ball, and hurled a storm of leaves right at Kaya's Snorunt.

"Hahaha! Cute beginning move, but you need to do better than that! Snorunt! Aim your icy wind right at those leaves, girl!" Snorunt sent a chilly wind at the oncoming leaves, and froze them all in mid air. "Hahahahaha! You see? She's a lot stronger than she looks," Kaya said as she gave her Poke'mon a small pat. Snorunt smiled big, Ash frowned in dismay. No one was able to completely stop his Grovyle's Razor leaf attack before. There's something different about her, he thought…

On the hill, May, Brock, and Pikachu looked on. Pikachu was cheering for Ash while May and Brock watched. Brock couldn't help but noticed something was bothering May. He noticed the change in her attitude when they met up with Kaya. Then to his surprise, she spoke.

"Hey Brock, do you think Ash has a chance against her Snorunt? I mean, even though it is an ice Poke'mon," May asked, unsure. Ash usually did very well in the beginning of a match. But this new girl seemed much stronger than the others did. In her opinion, she didn't like her. She dressed kind of scary and she saw how Ash looked at her. Oooooo! It made her so mad just thinking about it.

"Well, May. Ash's Grovyle should've had a slight edge, since it's been getting much stronger since it evolved. And Snorunt is still in its basic stage. But this one looks like it's ready to evolve. It's gained a lot of strength and power. Snorunt shouldn't have obliterated Grovyle's attack, or maybe not even stop it at all at this level," Brock said with a stern face. May didn't like his tone of voice. "I have a feeling Ash is going to have a losing match this time." May looked at Brock with concern and shock. No one was going to beat her Ash. No one! Not even Kaya! How dare she flirt with him during a battle! If Ash lost, SHE would battle Kaya herself!

The first round went on for a while, and both of the Poke'mon were getting a little winded. Ash's Grovyle had several burns form Snorunt's icy blows and its breathing was a little heavy. But Kaya's Snorunt had fewer injuries and wasn't breathing as hard. Ash was feeling a bit frustrated. Then Grovyle looked back at Ash. They both stared at each other for a while, as if reading each other's minds. Grovyle gave Ash a smile. They both knew what to do.

"Time to end this round. Snorunt, Aurora Beam!" Snorunt tilted its head back, ready to fire.

"Go Grovyle! You know what to do!" Ash trusted his Poke'mon. And even though he felt uneasy with his Poke'mon's decision, he let it do what it thought was the best. Kaya was caught by surprise with this move and gestured her Snorunt to fire its beam. Grovyle rushed blindly towards Snorunt with its arms guarding its head as the beam engulfed it. There was a green blur as the beam stopped. Clouds of dust swarmed everywhere. Kaya and Ash called for their Poke'mon, hoping both were victorious. May and Brock stood up in shock, hoping for the best…

When the dust cleared, Grovyle was crouching on the grass with Snorunt behind it. Grovyle gave a small flinch. Snorunt smiled big and gave a cry. Then suddenly, Snorunt fell face down into the grass, fainted. Everyone gasped and ran to the battlefield. Ash was overjoyed and gave Grovyle a high five. Kaya stroked her Poke'mon and returned it to his poke'ball. Brock and May joined them later on with Pikachu running down the hill to meet them.

"Wow Ash. Out of all the trainers I battled, you lasted the longest against me AND you were the only one to defeat me! Congratulations," Kaya said happily.

"It's no big, Kaya! You were really strong, too! One of the toughest trainers I've faced in Hoenn. Here, wanna see the battle? I recorded it with my pokedex," Ash said as he flipped open his pokedex and let Kaya watch the screen. It showed Kaya's Snorunt shooting its aurora beam with Ash's Grovyle rushing into the beam. "Now let me slow it down a bit…and there! WHOA!" Ash and Kaya watched in shock as they saw Grovyle rush through the blast, and use its Slash attack on Snorunt, like a samurai initiating a killing blow. They both just stared at the screen in awe.

"HAHAHAHA! Brilliant! Great! You're just the trainer I hoped you would be! I feel honored to have battled with you. Now, come with me into town, and rest up. If you need a place to stay, you can crash at my Gym. Be ready for our next battle," Kaya said. She was greatly impressed.

"Wait! Wait a minute! What did you say! Something about a Gym," The three friends hysterically asked. They were shocked at what she just told them. Not only they had a place to stay to sleep and eat, but she also said something else. Ash and Brock hoped she said what they thought she said. May on the other hand, was not happy. She hoped she didn't say that she was…

"Oh! I didn't tell you? I'm The Gym Leader in the next town! C'mon, follow me!"

----------------

Welp? How did you like it?

This is going to be my last story that I'll work on until my trip.

I'll see you guys at the end of August and the beginning of my school year!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter…sorry it took so long. I was up on the East Coast all this time so sorry! (begs for forgiveness!) 

Story so Far - Ash, Brock, and May meet up with a mysterious trainer named Kaya. She fits well with the boys, but May is uneasy about the new trainer. After a friendly match Kaya reveals to their shock, and May's dismay, that she's the Gym Leader in the next town…  
-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Mistake and the Inner Demon

While leading them into town, Ash, Brock, and May took in the scenery. It looked like a small city rather than a town. But the city was full of happy people with Poke'mon everywhere and trainers wherever they looked. Pikachu was ecstatic. It ran up trees and ran in and out of Ash's legs. It was glad to be in a town again. They stopped at a large black Gym on the edge of the town. It had a black dragon on its roof and it looked like a small mansion. The three trainers stopped and looked at the Gym in awe.

"Hey Kaya! You said you were fifteen, right? How'd you get this Gym? Did you inherit it or something," Ash asked. He thought she got this gym like his friend Misty did.  
"Naah. I built it myself…with the help of my Poke'mon. I was actually renting this lot, but when all the trainers started to come I was able to pay off the debt and buy the lot. Come inside and we'll get you"  
"KAYA! I, ROCKY, CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH!" It was another trainer. It was an older boy, maybe older even than Brock. To Ash and his friends, he looked tough and scary. But in Kaya's eyes he looked determined yet inexperienced. Kaya shook her head. She was always disgusted when inexperienced trainers came in. She thought they had no respect for themselves, their Poke'mon, and those around them.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think this Gym is not for you. Since I'm the Gym Leader, I have the right to decide who is experienced enough to battle me and to refuse you. I'm sorry. Please leave my Gym and don't come back until you have gotten stronger…Now if you don't mind, I have company," Kaya said with a sigh as she turned from the eager trainer. But being brash and inexperienced, he pushed on. And in doing so he made a huge mistake: by threatening and insulting the Gym Leader.

"I think you're just scared, Kaya! You don't wanna battle me because you're weak! You hear me! You're not strong! You're just a scared, weak little girl! Go ahead and walk away like a little dog," Rocky yelled back. As he threw insults, Brock and Ash also started to throw insults to the inexperienced trainer. May on the other hand looked at Kaya in shock and fear. She was glowing and pulsing with a black like aura and her eyes glowed an eerie blood red. Her nails also started to grow longer. When the angry trainers saw this, everyone stopped arguing and stared at Kaya. Even Pikachu, cowered behind Ash, it knew that something was terribly wrong. Rocky, realizing his mistake, bolted for the door, which slammed shut on its own accord. Kaya, enraged, struck out her arm. May, Ash, and Brock watched in utter shock as Rocky flew against the wall. Kaya had psychic powers… She approached Rocky who lay in a heap on the floor…

"FOOLISH BOY! If you really think you have what it takes AFTER I refused you, then so be it! I will battle you! And when you lose, you will heed my advice and not come back to me until you have grown stronger and learned some humility!" Kaya soon lost her glow and returned to normal. "I am sorry my guests. I have to deal with this idiot for the moment. If you wish, you can follow the stairs on the right to the arena to watch. But if you want you could follow the stairs to the left to your rooms. This gym was also built as a Poke'center and hotel so do as you wish." Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu silently gestured that the were going to watch the battle. Kaya nodded and led Rocky to the arena.

"DID YOU GUYS KNOW SHE COULD DO THAT," Ash practically yelled as they went up the stairs.  
"I didn't know either, Ash. I knew there was something up when we first met her! We can't trust her," May said angrily.  
"Hold on guys. Even though she DOES have psychic powers, she didn't use them in the fight, so she's gotta be a good person. She doesn't cheat and she seems to be a nice. Maybe she's just misunderstood. I mean, look at Sabrina," Brock suggested. Pikachu nodded in agreement. That statement made Ash think…

May, Brock, May, and Pikachu sat in the overhead bleachers. May was thoroughly scared at this point. They were dealing with a psychic now. What if she used her powers to harm her and her friends. Or even worse, seduce Ash. She would give that gothic girl a piece of her mind! Ash was a bit shaken, but he remembered their last battle in the field. She did battle fairly and she seemed sincerely nice…Maybe she WAS just misunderstood. And he couldn't help but notice that May was very upset. He was so confused. He did like May, but this new girl changed everything. She was very pretty, but so was May. He hoped May didn't know what was going on in his head…He could get into big trouble. Then an announcement went over the P.A.

"WE WILL USE TWO POKE'MON!" Kaya and Rocky got their poke'balls ready. "GYM LEADER CANNOT MAKE SUBSTITUTIONS!" Rocky sent out Nuzleaf, a tough looking grass and dark type Poke'mon. Ash and his friends agreed that it was a good type to start with. "WINNER WILL BE DECIDED WHEN BOTH OF THE TRAINER'S POKE'MON HAVE FAINTED!" Kaya smirked and threw an ultra ball in the air. "Begin Match!" A tall Poke'mon, covered in orange, red, and white feathers popped out. It gave a cry that left everyone staring in amazement. May especially, since she realized her little Torchic would soon grow into that monstrosity that stood in front of her. The Blaziken growled menacingly and cracked it's knuckles. The Nuzleaf stepped back in fear. Kaya smiled at Rocky's scared look. She laughed an evil laugh; she was enjoying his fear.

"DON'T BE SCARED, THE FUN IS JUST BEGINNING! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry folks! It's very late I know, but I've been getting lots of work…being a soph and all. Also stuff's bin happening to me. Mostly bad but I won't talk about it. But here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy! p.s. much thanx to those who actually read my stories:3 ---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

"FIRE WING! BLAZE KICK NOW!" Kaya's Blaziken was on a roll as it just threw a barrage of attacks. Even though Nuzleaf's dark type was an advantage, Kaya wouldn't let any attacks go through. Blaziken was clearly too powerful to defeat, but the Nuzleaf still kept fighting.

"NUZZER! COUNTER IT WITH DOUBLE KICK!" Rocky's Nuzleaf was able to block Blaziken's fiery attack but as it tried to go in for the second kick, Kaya's Blaziken rammed it in an open spot. Nuzleaf bounced back but it was breathing very hard. Rocky was starting to regret ever challenging the enraged gym leader. As he looked at Kaya, he could see her eyes blaze red and her black aura start to swarm around her again. 

"FINISH IT WITH SKY UPPERCUT!" That was it for Rocky's Nuzleaf. With a mighty "THWACK!", Nuzleaf took it head on. He tumbled head over heels and onto the floor. Ash, May, and Brock were astounded. Kaya's Blaziken was very well trained, but they never thought it would be this brutal. Rocky clenched his teeth and threw up an ultra ball, and sent out his Agron. Agron roared and made the gym quake with every step.

"YOU'RE FINISHED NOW, KAYA! THAT WAS A WARMUP! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT MY DRILL DIG!" But to his surprise, she called her Blaziken back. Instead, Kaya threw up another ultra ball. Out popped a strange blue and puffy bird. Brock had his mouth open in utter shock. May too looked confused. Ash flipped open his pokedex and scanned this new bird-like Poke'mon. 

"Altaria, the dragon-bird type Poke'mon. The evolved form of Swablu. This fluffy Poke'mon is of the rare dragon dual type and can hide very mysterious powers"  
"Do you think Altaria will be a match for Agron, Brock"  
"Don't think so, Ash. Although Agron won't be able to hit Altaria with any ground attacks, he can still hit it hard with rock attacks. And the various horn attacks can do serious damage too." May was starting to feel confused with Kaya. Why did she send out a Poke'mon that had a clear disadvantage over Agron? Did she deliberately want her Poke'mon to get hurt? Or did she have something up her sleeve?

"PROWESS, ATTACK FROM AN AERIAL APPROACH! FLY ATTACK," Kaya ordered. Her Altaria took to the sky and veered like an aerial torpedo, straight at Agron. "DON'T THINK SO! DRILL DIG, WITHDRAW NOW!" The Agron, curled into a metal ball, just when Altaria stuck. Everyone except Rocky gasped in fear. Agron was almost completely covered in armor, so Kaya's Altaria was hurt. Brock, Ash, and May were starting to think Kaya's Altaria would lose. But Kaya gave an evil smile. 

"Nice move, quite unbecoming of you though. You usually don't make smart moves!" Rocky growled at her. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! PROWESS, FINISH IT OFF WITH EARTHQUAKE!" Everyone was shocked by Kaya's order. Was it really possible for an Altaria to learn earthquake? 

Their question was answered. Prowess flew up like a drill and landed on her two feet, hard. The ground cracked and shook all around her. Drill Dig, who couldn't get out of his ball fast enough, was hit with the earthquake with full force. He flew up in the air and landed with a ground shattering thud. Rocky lost the match. Kaya walked up to him, again surrounded by her black aura. "Now do as you have agreed, do not come here until I say you are ready…now leave…."

Back inside the lobby, Kaya led Brock, May, Ash, and their Poke'mon to their rooms to get changed. It was already late and dinner was to be served. Brock and Ash were discussing the match while Pikachu agreed with yes or no gestures.  
"THAT MATCH WAS INCREDIBLE! I didn't know Altaria can learn earthquake"  
"I didn't know either, Ash. But there's something up with Kaya. She doesn't seem human. And when she battled you she wasn't that hardcore. There may have been something up with Rocky"  
"Pika Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement with his arms crossed.  
"Aw don't worry about it, Brock. C'mon! We gotta get ready to eat! I'm starving!" Pikachu and Brock hung their heads in complete shock over Ash's stupidity.  
"Hey Ash, you know during the match? Did you notice anything up with May? She looked a little peeved"  
"No, why?" In a way, he kind of lied.  
"Um-uh…Never mind. Let's get ready to eat." As he said it, Pikachu tugged at Brock's pants when Ash wasn't looking. He seemed worried. "I guess you know what Ash doesn't"  
"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Meanwhile, May was getting ready for dinner. She dressed a little nicer, so she could get Ash's attention. She was trying to decide which bracelet to wear. Many questions drilled through her head. Many of them about Ash and Kaya. Actually, ALL of them were about Ash and Kaya. Does Ash like her? Does Kaya like him? What was up with her brutal Poke'mon? What if they start going out? What will happen to me? Should I tell Ash my feelings?……. "WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF THESE STUPID QUESTIONS," May yelled out loud.  
"I don't know, why are you asking yourself questions," Ash asked her with his head poked through the door. May turned around with her face completely red. She had to tell him now!

"Um…Ash…I need to tell you something"  
"What is it? We still got a few minutes until dinner. I'm all ears"  
"Ummm…uh…well I…I …I lo…I love you Ash…" She was really blushing now, and for some reason, she started to cry. She saw his bewildered expression and expected the worst.  
"Umm…whoa…um…" Ash was at a loss for words. He walked up to her and held her in his arms while trying to calm her down. "May…I"  
"Hey you two! Everyone's waiting for you-," yelled Kaya as she just stepped into the room.

"Oh…Am I interrupting something?" Ash and May immediately broke apart. "I'm sorry. It's just that I usually don't like it when people are late to dinner. The food will get cold, c'mon!" Kaya gave an evil smirk as the two followed her down the staircase. She had something planned for the unsuspecting couple…

Ash and May followed Kaya with their heads bowed and completely red. They couldn't even look at each other. What was he going to say? May was so angry at Kaya to burst in like that. But her anger left when she smelled the delicious food. Brock already started eating. Pikachu was sitting on the floor with Brock's and Kaya's Poke'mon, who were already eating as well. May and Ash released their Poke'mon and let them join the others. They sat down and started taking their food as Brock asked her questions. After a while, Brock asked her the forbidden question…

"So Kaya, why were you so mad about Rocky being here?" Kaya stopped and stared at him in shock. Her silence drew Ash and May's attention. "I mean, you weren't nearly half as forceful with Ash when you battled Rocky. What's up?" Kaya continued to stare at him in what looked like pure fear. Ash and May looked at her strangely. For such a rugged girl, they didn't think she could get scared. Kaya sighed and stopped whatever she was doing. Then to everyone's surprise, Kaya gave a small laugh.  
"It's been such a long time since I have told anyone this story…Do you all really want to know?" Ash, May, Brock, and even Pikachu nodded in agreement. Pikachu looked at Kaya's other Poke'mon. They looked scared as well. He was confused, so he asked them what was wrong.

"Master has never told anyone this story before," Fire Wing remarked. He looked concerned as he looked at his master with sad eyes.  
"I'm surprised she is going to tell your friends, Pikachu," Prowess told Ash's confused Poke'mon. "She usually doesn't trust people that much. She has told all of her Poke'mon because her powers allow her to talk and understand our language. Poke'mon are the only things she trusts. I'm afraid that by telling them her secret, it'll hurt her greatly." Prowess started to cry. Pikachu was very concerned now. Pikachu, the Poke'mon, Ash, May, and Brock watched intently as Kaya gained her composure and started to speak

"The reason why I did not want to welcome Rocky is this…That boy, he should be 17 by now, was one of my best friends. Actually, he was more than a best friend to me. Our parents were very good friends and they decided for us to be betrothed." Ash, May, and Brock looked at her in alarm and utter shock.

"That's right…You heard me correctly…Rocky is supposed to be my husband…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry, but I gotta leave you here. Gots lots of projects ta do. Hope you like this chap! Much luv to you all who actually like mai stories! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Much kudos and thanx to everyone who left comments!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Confession and the Scheme**

"Rocky is your husband! But-but-but, YOU'RE FIFTEEN! No way he can be your husband!" Ash and Brock looked at her stunned. It seemed Kaya wasn't fazed by their astonishment.

"Henh, yes Ash, Rocky is supposedly my husband…" Kaya had an almost tired look.

"But Ash is right Kaya, how CAN Rocky be your husband? The betrothed way is so old fashioned." May was secretly hoping that Rocky WAS her spouse so she could have Ash to herself. Kaya, who could sense May's thoughts, just smiled. May just couldn't understand her; she hid so much pain behind her smile.

"Rocky and I were childhood friends. We wanted to become Gym Leaders when we grew up; together. Our parents lived with old fashioned traditions and customs, and they thought having the two of us betrothed would strengthen our families' bonds. They had us legally betrothed just when I turned ten and when he was twelve. I just started my journey as a Poke'mon trainer and we both grew strong. But while I flourished and grew in my training skills, Rocky constantly failed and lost battles. He was too stubborn to realize that his way of training was wrong, he was hardnosed and harsh. I on the other hand respected my Poke'mon and treated them like humans. On my 14 birthday, Rocky told me that he didn't want me with him anymore. He didn't want me to travel with him or have anything to do with him; I was just another rival. I was devastated. The next day, I woke up to find that he was gone. He left a note saying, 'You're on your own. When we achieve our dreams, I will challenge your gyms to prove that I'm the better trainer, if it's the last thing I do!'…After that, I just lived on my own and grew with my Poke'mon. I contacted my parents and told them to sever all bonds between me and Rocky. I attended many tournaments, but kept my identity hidden; I was usually enlisted as Shadow. I stayed undercover until I completed my gym six months ago. Ever since then, every month Rocky has come to challenge me and he always loses. Maybe now he'll listen to me…"

"So…this means you're free, Kaya?" Ash was secretly hoping for her to be single again. He pitied her for her horrible past. No wonder she was dark. He had to know more about her…

"Yes Ash, I'm free. And it seems I've found another interest besides Poke'mon…but I'll tell you about it later. Let's eat and talk of happier things before our food spoils. Afterwards you can either choose to rest or train your Poke'mon here. There's a workout gym behind the kitchen." Everyone resumed eating, curious about Kaya's past…

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaya trained her Blaziken and Altaria while Ash trained his Poke'mon. His Corphish was strong as always as it swam in the swimming pool. Grovyle was running through and obstacle course complete with a maze and targets. Swellow flew in a wind tunnel against a giant fan. Pikachu…well…"attempted" to lift weights. Kaya's Poke'mon worked hard as well. Her Blaziken was having target practice while dodging sprays of water. Her Altaria fought against hanging punching bands nonstop while flying in mid air. After nearly an hour of training, they were finally finished. When Ash and Kaya finally returned their Poke'mon and healed them, they had a walk through the back garden.

"How come you only trained your Blaziken and Altaria? What happened to the other Poke'mon?"

"Oh, my two stronger ones train in a different room. They need special training. After all, I'll be facing you tomorrow won't I? I'll need all the strength I can get." Kaya smiled. It was a while since she had a decent conversation.

"I see…Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight…" Unknown to Ash, May, wondering what was taking Ash so long, followed him and lay hidden in the bushes. She was listening in to their conversation the whole time. Unaware, Kaya could hear her mind racing; she knew May was there…

"Ash, how old are you now? 12? 13?"

"I'm thirteen already. So is May…"

"My my, you really have grown up haven't you?"

"Haha! Maybe, but I don't think May thinks so. She's been acting strange lately…And the time when she-" May held back a gasp…He wasn't going to-

"She did what," Kaya asked. Thanks to her telepathy, she learned about May's confession. She just played innocent for the time being…

"Umm…never mind…" Ash brushed off. May sighed with relief. "I just wish…I wish I could show her that I'm grown up now…that…I'm there for her, you know?…If something happens to her, I'm there…"

"Hmm…I know a way…" Kaya purred as she smiled. And with that she turned Ash's head and kissed him. Ash was taken by surprise, but then let it go as he closed his eyes…

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" Despite herself, May popped out of the bushes, covered with leaves and twigs.

"May! I-um…I…It's not what it looks like!" Kaya just leered at May and gave an evil smirk.

"You take your hands off of Ash, Kaya…He's mine!"

"Well obviously not, May dearest…you saw what happened.." May just fumed, but she drew back. She didn't like Kaya's smug look. In fact, she feared her.

"But-but-…I love him. And you're fifteen, Kaya!"

"What does it matter? I have a thing for your little friend, too. And if you don't like it, you're gonna have to take him from me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite a long chapter…hope you guys liked it!

Much luv and peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

**K…first of all, sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter AND the fact that I haven't been updating for a while…my soph year's only getting stressful now…And for your guys enjoyment, I'm making a very long chapter this time…no really I am! Not like the last one…that was just stupid of me… . **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: The Battle Following the Restless Night**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT! I HATE THAT-THAT… OOOOOH!" **May was yelling and kicking herself in her mind. That night, she caught Ash and Kaya kissing in the garden. And Kaya claimed Ash to be hers! Let's just say, May already tore her feather pillow to shreds and thoroughly scared her Torchic. Torchic was hiding under the dresser along with Skitty. Realizing what she was doing, she comforted her Poke'mon. **"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so ticked at Kaya…That's it, I'm going to settle this once and for all with her tomorrow!" **And with that, she cried herself to sleep while listening to her CD player. Torchic cooed with concern and Skitty licked away May's tears…

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! AND MAY WAS RIGHT THERE AND EVERYTHING! OH NO, WHAT IF SHE THINKS THAT KAYA AND I-… AAAAAUUUGH!" **Unlike May, Ash on the other hand was actually yelling out loud at himself. Brock and Pikachu heard the whole story. Ash was punching his pillow and yelling at himself. Pikachu was on the ground holding his ears the whole time.

**"Pikachu! Can you calm him down so we can talk to him," **Brock yelled through Ash's rage.

**"Pika! PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" **Pikachu hit Ash with a strong thunderbolt. After the fireworks, Ash lay a bit stunned on the ground. Pikachu overdid it a little, but Ash could still hear.

**"Okay Ash, listen to me. Tomorrow is the big match. Battle Kaya, win, and prove to May that you and Kaya aren't together. This may be the only way for you to win. You are right on one point, Kaya may be up to something. Now, I'll put you in bed since you can't get up. You need to rest."** He didn't want to tell Ash, but he suspected a trap. From observing Kaya's actions, he's figured that Kaya is really dark and devious under her pretty exterior. But there were points when he saw honest happiness and compassion. He felt that her dark past was starting to take over, with no help from her psychic powers. Ash, him and May had to find a way to bring her back…

**"Everything's going according to plan. Henh, they were so easy to manipulate. Tomorrow's battle will be quite interesting."** Kaya sat on her bed as she absorbed the thoughts of her guests. She sat cross-legged on her bed in her red and black room. Songs from Fall Out Boy and Creed blared in her room. In the corner, something was lying in the dark. Something big, dark, feral. It's eyes glowed a blood red as it lifted it's head. It gave a low growl**…"Don't worry my sweet…You'll have a chance to play tomorrow…"**

---------------------------------------------------

At 9:00 sharp, Ash, Brock, and May gathered in the lobby. Pikachu was pumped up and ready to go. Ash was sweating nervously. Then, Kaya came through the stadium doors. She had a black flowing cape over her shoulders. She wore her usual wristbands and chocker. Again, she was dressed in black.

**"I guess we shall shake hands before we begin?" **Kaya held out her hand.

**"Heh, you bet Kaya," **Ash said as he made his way towards the gym leader. **"Well, good lu-" **Ash wasn't able to finish his sentence, because May suddenly ran to Kaya, and shook her hand!

**"Sorry Kaya, but today's battle is with me!"**

**"Really now, May. Do you honestly think you can defeat me? After all, you can't even keep your guy…"**

**"SHUT YOUR YAP! I'M BATTLING YOU! IF YOU WIN…YOU GET TO HAVE ASH!"**

**"Really?…are you sure you want to make that bet? If you lose, you lose everything…"**

**"Believe you and me, sister, I'm sure!"**

**"Then let's make our way to the stadium shall we? I'll have to change my party. Brock, Ash, you know your way to the stands, don't you?" **Ash, Brock, and Pikachu walked to the stands, dazed and confused. May turned towards the stadium in a huff, but not without giving her opponent an icy glare. **"Pity, May will lose everything and I won't even get to use my friend today…He'll be so disappointed…O well, maybe he'll have fun tomorrow…After all, I'm not going to waste him on May…He'll have fun thrashing Ash's Poke'mon tomorrow…"** May turned back as she heard Kaya talking to herself. She could sense Kaya's dark aura and saw her nails become black and long like claws.. May knew that both of them weren't going to hold back…

A demonic Kaya stood in the arena facing the determined May. Ash and Brock sat in the bleachers, wondering if May's bet was a smart one.

**"I don't like this, Brock…If May loses…I…I…"**

**"I know Ash, but I'm also scared about the damage May will take from this. If you haven't noticed, May really cares about you…If she loses you, she loses everything." **Ash nodded to Brock's words. Ash was getting really scared for May. He didn't want her to be hurt so much over the past few days… **"Ash, how do you really feel about May? Tell me the truth, do you think you love her as much as she does to you?" **Ash looked at him with concern.

**"I…Brock I…I -"**

"**MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THIS BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN KAYA OF THE EBONY DRAGON GYM AND UPCOMING TRAINER, MAY! EACH WILL USE TWO POKE'MON! GYM LEADER CANNOT MAKE SUBSTITUTIONS. WINNER IS DECIDED WHEN BEGIN!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA! You thought it was over? Nah, I'll keep going!

**"GLALIE, GO!"** Ash and Brock were amazed at what they saw. It looked like a silvery blue skull with horns! May realized that her Snorunt from their first meeting must have evolved in training. Ash popped out his poke'dex. **"Glalie, the ice Poke'mon. The evolved form of Snorunt. Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires." **Ash didn't like the sound of it. He prayed that May would send out her…

**"TORCHIC, I CHOOSE YOU!" **Torchic popped out to face Glalie. But Torchic backed away from the scary Poke'mon. **"It's okay, Torchic! Just remember what we talked about!"** Torchic nodded. It suddenly ran face forward towards Glalie. Ash and Brock gasped, what was May thinking! Torchic was open for a direct attack!

**"HAHAHAHA! FOOLISH MOVE!" **Kaya was starting to glow black again. **"GLALIE, HIT HER TORCHIC WITH AN ICE BEAM!" **Glalie reared back as it let loose a high powered beam. The silvery cold light was aimed straight for Torchic. It was almost there…

**"NOW TORCHIC! DO IT NOW!" **With May's command, Torchic made a double flip and fired embers at Glalie; it was a direct hit. Torchic flipped so Glalie's beam was off target. May gave a smug grin as she saw Kaya's Glalie wince and howl in pain. **"How do ya like that, huh Kaya?"**

**"Hmph…mediocre…GLALIE, HAIL ATTACK!" **All of a sudden, the whole stadium started to snow. It got very cold and it was hard to see. Pikachu shivered looking like a "Frosty the Snowmon" with Ash and Brock desperately trying to see through the ice. When the snow cleared, their jaws dropped at what they saw. Torchic was shivering, but Glalie looked rejuvenated! Brock worked it out in his head and concluded that with all the snow, it must have extinguished the flame wounds, AND must've healed them; it was simply adding more snow to a snowball…May shivered and grrrd through gritted teeth.

**"T-T-T-TORCHIC-C-C-C, T-T-TRY A Z-ZIGZAG-G P-PATTERNED -P-PECK ATT-T-ACK!" **Torchic zoomed around, pecking at the giant snow ball. Glalie groaned from the pain and smacked Torchic with one of his horns. Torchic flew to the side with Glalie snickering evilly. May noticed that every time Glalie got hurt, the snow started to lighten up. She started to feel much warmer now. Then she got an idea… **"TORCHIC, TRY THE ATTACK AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"** Torchic nodded again and started to run straight forward at Glalie.

**"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN! GLALIE, USE CRUNCH WHEN TORCHIC IS IN RANGE!" **Glalie bared his fangs and gave an evil smile. Ash and Brock stood up, hoping for the best. Torchic kept running straight. Glalie had its fangs bared. Torchic was almost there…

**"TORCHIC NOW!" **At that command Glalie jumped up high with an open mouth, thinking torchic would double flip again, but Torchic wasn't in the air! The little bird was still running until it stopped in the exact spot where Glalie stood. Kaya gasped in horror, she knew what was coming. **"ALRIGHT, TORCHIC! NOW, AS IT'S COMING DOWN, USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!" **Torchic let loose a big burst of fire right at Glalie, it was a direct hit. Torchic ran to the side just as Glalie landed with a thud on the ground. Torchic hopped with joy. But Glalie still had some energy left. It pounced on Torchic and used its crunch attack. Torchic screeched in fear and pain. Brock and Ash looked on. Ash was starting to get nervous, he couldn't believe this vicious Poke'mon was the same one he battled with the other day. If Kaya said she treated her Poke'mon with respect and love, why did they turn out to be so ruthless? But he pushed that thought out of his mind and watched the match. Torchic was already wounded and tired so the crunch attack was too much. Torchic fainted. But as soon as it was released, Glalie fainted as well; it didn't want to go down without a fight. **"GLALIE AND TORCHIC HAVE FAINTED! LAST ROUND WILL DECIDE VICTOR!"**

May groaned under her breath, the pressure was on now. Kaya reached for an ultra ball this time. Kaya grabbed her Poke'ball containing her Skitty. In certain circumstances, maybe Skitty could help…

**"THIS POKE'MON WILL GIVE YOU A JOLT, MAY. KAMINARI, TEACH THIS TRAINER THE TRUE MEANING OF POWER!"** In a flash of light, out popped an interesting creature. It looked somewhat like a wolf or fox, but its fur was blue and yellow. Ash analyzed the Poke'mon with his poked. **"Manectric, the electric Poke'mon, the evolved form of Electrike. This Poke'mon can shoot powerful jolts of electricity from its spiky fur."** May never saw this Poke'mon before, but she already knew this was an electric type. She could feel it's sparks and static from the other side.

**"SKITTY, I CHOOSE YOU NOW!" **Skitty popped out with a cute **"Nya!" "ALRIGHT SKITTY, ATTRACT ATTACK!" **Skitty trotted up to Kaminari and started to trot in circles around it. Skitty started to make cute poses and meowed cutely. Suddenly, Kaminari smacked it away with its tail. Skitty bounced aside. **"What! Why didn't attract work? It always works!…unless…"**

**"That's right, Kaya…my Kaminari is a female…just like your Skitty. There's no way your cuteness will affect her. Now, time to finish this…KAMINARI! USE SPARK! PARALYZE IT!"** The Manectric zoomed in a flash of yellow.

**"SKITTY! OUT RUN IT WITH A QUICK ATTACK!" **Skitty zoomed around in zigzag motions. Kaya's Manectric stayed close behind. Kaminari closed in; engulfed in electricity. Skitty couldn't keep running forever. Kaminari gained speed…six feet away… 4 feet away…2 feet… **"BZZZZZZAT!" ** Skitty tumbled, covered in volts and static; it was paralyzed very badly. Kaminari jumped back, bristling in fury.

**"I told you May. You can't defeat me!" **Kaya started to levitate in the air. Her black aura returned. Her eyes became red and turned feral. Her fangs grew and her voice changed. **"KAMINARI, GET READY TO FINISH HER OFF! GET READY TO FIRE YOUR ZAP CANNON!"** Kaminari started to gain a lot of electricity. The lights in the stadium started to flicker and the whole place started to vibrate with intensity. Brock and Ash yelled in horror as they saw a giant ball of electricity form in front of Kaminari. It arched it's back as it got ready to fire. Then with a loud BANG it fired the ball. As it gained speed towards Skitty, the spinning ball turned into a drill needle. Skitty trembled as the needle zoomed closer. May could do nothing but watch. She looked up at Kaya who was now floating several feet in the air. May stepped back in fear, because Kaya now sprouted bat like wings! She continued to laugh as her aura knocked everyone over. Ash and Brock were hoping this wouldn't happen. Kaya's evil side was starting to take over her mind!

"**THIS IS IT MAY! SOON I WILL WIN AND YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING THAT YOU HOLD DEAR! YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY THAT YOU'VE CHALLENGED ME! THE BATTLE ENDS NOW!"**

Hehe…this one was pretty long for my standards..

Sorry to leave a cliffy, but had to!

Writin the next chappie right now.

Much luv!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long with the chapter…**

**Whoo boy, some people bustin my chops out there, but it's all good!**

**Need the tough love, I'll get better that way!**

**Here it is then!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Pain, Sparks, and Tears**

"BANG!"

The needle made contact and a blinding flash filled the stadium. Ash, Brock, and May shielded their eyes. Kaya just floated with a loathing look on her face. When the flash dissipated, Skitty was unconscious on the floor. Kaya's Manectric was victorious, May lost. May returned Skitty to her poke' ball and let her knees crumple underneath her. She let the tears flow even though she knew everyone was watching her. Her chest felt heavy and the tears wouldn't stop. Ash and Brock ran down to her side and Brock helped her up. Ash was speechless. May looked up at him for comfort, but Ash turned away. He did so he wouldn't see her cry, but May took it in a different perspective and ran to her room. Kaya came back down, still in her demonic form, and walked over to the two boys. Her plan was already taking affect on them all. Brock looked on at May while Ash stared at his feet, trembling.

"Ash?…Ash you okay?" Brock put his hand on his shoulder; Ash winced.

"…"

"Ash, say something…DO something…anything!" This time Brock grabbed both Ash's shoulders so Ash faced him. Ash didn't look up at all.

"…Don't talk to me Brock…just don't…" His hands clenched.

"Ash?…"

"SHUT UP!" Ash pulled his hand back to punch Brock, but was caught short when his hand was stopped. Kaya used her psychic powers to stop him. "HOW DARE SHE," Ash yelled in his mind. At that moment, he lunged at Kaya, attempting to hit her. But Kaya stopped him again, this time in mid air. She shifted him so his hands snapped to his side and made him float until he stared at her face-to-face. "Now now…He just asked you if you were alright…doesn't mean you can hit him." Her smirk mocked him.

"You…You did all of this…You hurt her!" Ash was filled with an anger he never felt before.

"I just did what she wanted to do, you can't blame me…" Her smile disappeared and her face became like stone.

"YES I CAN! You planned this all from the start!"

"Did I now?…You have no proof of that…"

"Ash, don't get her angry! We have no proof!"

"KNOCK IT, BROCK! Ever since we came into this town she had everything figured out! This is all part of her plan to get to me and May! Kaya, you keep her out of this!"

"It's not my fault that she likes, no, loves you…but now she won't intervene," Kaya moved forward until she was barely an inch away from his face, "because now you're mine…"

"Not if I can help it…you…you-you …witch!"

"O dear, you wanted to say something else, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP! Tonight, I'LL BATTLE YOU! I'm going to win her back and I'll break you in the process!" Suddenly, he realized something, like an all too late idea bulb that lit up. He let his anger dissipate: he finally knew her weakness to her power. "You're not human, Kaya…not anymore anyway…I can see that look in your eye: there's something controlling you…You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Ash gave a smirk of triumph. With that remark, Kaya's face contorted. She slapped him across the face in a blind rage. Her aura returned: her claws and fangs grew long again.

"You think you got me wired?" Kaya's tone drew down to a hiss so faint that Brock couldn't hear. Ash just kept smiling. "You think you know the stuff I've been through? Fine, I'll accept your challenge," WINNER TAKES ALL!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May sat in her room and cried her eyes out. Her Skitty, Torchic, and Beautifly popped out of their poke' balls to comfort her. Torchic cooed soothingly as it hopped towards her. Skitty coiled on May's lap and mewed softly as she tried to make her master stop crying. May looked around as her Beautifly rested on her back and hugged her with its colorful wings. May managed to smile through her tears. At least she had poke' on friends, May thought. She petted her poke'mon as she thought about her last match …about that witch Kaya…about Ash…about Brock, who was probably worried…and Ash who was probably in Kaya's arms…about Pikachu and how he would comfort her too…and how Kaya was probably kiss- "AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT ASH!" May started to cry again. Just when she was about to scream her lungs out again, there was a light knock on the door.

"Umm can I come in, May?" It was Brock and Pikachu.

":sniff: um…yeah sure Brock…:sniff:…sorry, I look horrible, don't I?"

"No, it's okay…If you need to cry just let it out." Brock walked over to her and gave her a handkerchief. May smiled and blew her nose. "May, I know what happened today but you need to listen to me. Ash is going to battle Kaya tonight. Not just for the championship title of Kaya's gym, but also for you."

"What are you talking about, Brock? Ash is with Kaya now…he doesn't care about me…" May sat on the bed in a slump. Pikachu pounced on the bed and sat next to her, with worried eyes.

"No, he still cares about you May. He's doing this battle for you: he wants you back! He really cares about you, and everyone knew it except the two of you. I expect that Kaya knows it too. That's probably the reason why she did this. She probably wants Ash all to-"

"Look Brock! I don't care about why he's doing this! I don't know why you have to come here and make up these stupid stories to make me feel better! Just get out of my room and leave me alone!" May started to burst into tears again.

"PIKA! Pika-chuuuUUUuuuu…" Pikachu started to panic when May cried again. He attempted to make faces and make her laugh, but even his elastic face didn't make her smile.

":sigh:…alright then, fine I'll leave. But at 8:00, Ash is going to battle Kaya. If you want to, go to the stadium and watch. I know Ash will appreciate it…" And with that said, Brock left the room, followed by Pikachu after giving May a small hug. When Brock shut the door, he could hear May crying again.

Brock thought over and over in his head,

"What…What did we do to deserve this much pain?"


	7. Chapter 7

**ALMOST DONE PEOPLE!**

**It's a long one out of three chapters, so get ready to read a long one.**

**Yesh, I'm almost done with this story.**

**But don't worry, I might continue this one, it's still in the works…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Final Battle Part 1**

To what seemed like an eternity, 8:00 came around. Ash got dressed with a weary look on his face. He put on his gloves and packed his Poke'mon up. He passed by May's room on the way. He had an urge to knock on it, but changed his mind and walked on. He understood that May would be upset with him and that she probably wouldn't want to watch the match anyway…

May sat in her room grooming her Poke'mon. Her Torchic cooed affectionately as it cuddled her while sitting on her lap. My sat there lost in deep thought and sighed. She was trying to decide whether or not she should go and watch the match. Just when she came to her decision, there was a knock on her door. She ran to the door and opened it to find…

"YOWCH! Oww…aw, MAY!" Brock was lying on the floor with a giant bump on his head.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry, Brock!"

"No…ow…that's okay…whoo boy, ouch…," Brock cringed as he rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" May was going psycho, waving her arms around.

"It's okay, May. I came to ask you if you were going to go and watch. I can take you…Are you coming?" Brock just stared at May's blank face. It seemed like forever until she finally said something.

"Well…I…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash made his way into the arena. There across from him stood Kaya. Like Ash, she was pumped up and ready. He had Pikachu at his side, still half asleep from morning training. He checked her attire as usual. She didn't have her cape, but she had a flowing black dress. For a battle, Ash thought, she was pretty dang formal… He didn't see May anywhere, but Ash could see Brock waving to him in the stands. Ash's eyes went huge when he waved at him,mainly because there were also lots of people in the stadium. It was almost a full crowd! Suddenly a voice boomed over the P.A. system.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL WE COMMENCE THE BATTLE!"

Ash grabbed one of his poke'balls and stood ready. He wished Maya was there with him, he could use her kind words of encouragement. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the people cheering in the gym. It made him restless.

"Kaya, is there a reason WHY there are so many people in your gym?"

"I didn't invite them, Ash. Word got through the village that a champion was challenging my gym. It must have spread through the other towns in Hoenn. I told you you were famous…" Ash could see Kaya shivering from all the way on the other side.

"What, Kaya? Don't back out on me now. Scared already?"

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to battle you ever since you came here. I'm shivering from excitement!" Kaya had a wild look in her eyes.

"Henh, good. I've been wanting to beat you down. This time, you'll lose, Kaya!"

"We'll see…"

"BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN! BOTH TRAINERS ARE NOT ALLOWED SUBSTITUTES! WINNER WILL BE DECIDED WHEN ALL THREE OF THE TRAINER'S POKE'MON HAVE FAINTED! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, I GO FIRST! LEAVE HIM IN ASHES, FIRE WING!" Kaya sent out her Blaziken, still fierce as ever. Ash's Pikachu hid behind Ash's leg in fear. Fire Wing flexed his muscles and gave a loud cry. Everyone in the stadium cheered and roared. "Don't you dare take my Poke'mon for granted, Ash! I want you to go all out in this battle. If you just so even as pull back a little bit, I will make you wish you were never born! I've waited a long time for this battle, SO DON'T LET ME DOWN!" The crowd cheered at her remark.

"Don't worry, Kaya, I'm going all out! CORPHISH, THIS IS YOUR ROUND!"

"PIKA PIKA," Ash's Pikachu yelled in agreement. It clenched its tiny paws and snorted in confidence. Ash smiled at his yellow friend and threw down a great ball and out popped his Corphish. It clacked it's claws together like a boxer. Once again, the crowd went in an uproar. "This time Kaya, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"I highly doubt it, Ash. NOW, FIRE WING: FLAME KI--- FIRE WING! FIRE WING, WHAT'S WRONG?" Ash smirked as Kaya's Blaziken kneeled as if it was hurt. The crowd gasped and ahhd. Kaya whipped her icy glare at Ash. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BLAZIKEN!" Fire Wing looked at its hands and body, confused. It stood up and gestured that it was fine. But Kaya had other ideas. She saw Ash's smug look and decided to test her Poke'mon. "Fire Wing…take a swing at me…now." Ash was shocked to hear such a request. Her Blaziken was much too strong; she could be killed with such an impact. Fire Wing, too, had a look of concern, but obeyed. It drew its leg back and kicked as hard as it could. With a hard "THWACK!" Kaya easily blocked her Poke'mon's kick with her own kick. Fire Wing had a shocked look on his face and Kaya was furious. She realized her flaw, and once again turned her glare to her opponent. "ASH, WHAT'S YOUR POKE'MON'S POWER!" Surprised she caught on so slow, Ash just chuckled. "DAMN IT, BOY! TELL ME NOW!" Kaya's claws were now bared.

"Sorry, Kaya. I guess you noticed that your Poke'mon's attack power is considerably lower. When my Corphish is sent out, the opposing Poke'mon's attack stat is lowered: a little power called Intimidate. So now, your Blaziken's Sky Uppercut and Double Kick are much weaker." Ash gave another smirk. The crowd cheered. Finally, a worthy battle of the Hoenn League. Kaya's Blaziken understood Ash and stepped forward, ready to attack.

"Fine, you keep your stupid stat change. BUT IT'S STILL NOT GOING TO BE ENOUGH! FIRE WING, FLAME KICK!" Fire Wing ran at full speed straight at Corphish. It didn't move an inch. Blaziken could sense something amiss, but kept going on with the attack. In a flash of red and orange, Fire Wing let loose a flaming roundhouse kick with Corphish sent sailing. Fire Wing jumped back: it didn't even break a sweat. Corphish landed with a sickly thud and weakly got on its feet. Ash looked at his Poke'mon and gave it a reassuring smile. Corphish nodded eagerly and started to glow with a white light. Kaya gasped and her sudden misfortune. Fire Wing started to back away.

"Thank you so much for letting my Poke'mon train in your gym, Kaya. Thanks to you, my poke'mon are much stronger, even so strong they can evolve. Meet my friend, Crawdaunt." Ash was beaming with confidence with his arms crossed. In his head, he was going over various thoughts. "This might be a little different now, since Crawdaunt is a dual type water/dark Poke'mon. I'm sure Kaya knows about the type change, but I know I can defeat her!" In front of him stood a huge lobster with angry black eyes and massive pincers. It ground its pincers together like a boxer. "Since you were so kind to attack first, I believe it's my turn! CRAWDAUNT, WATER PULSE!" Crawdaunt spread its claws wide, opened its mouth and unleashed a beam. It looked like a beam, but it was solid, yet it wasn't a gush of water. It was a mixture of both. It came straight at Kaya's Poke'mon, growing in size as the blue shot approached it.

"FIRE WING, TRY AND DODGE IT!" Fire Wing jumped up, but it's foot got caught in the beam and got sucked in. Kaya's eyes grew wide in shock and red in disappointment. The entire stadium gasped in admiration. "I will not lose to this boy," Kaya shouted in her mind. Kaya closed her eyes and mind, and attempted to send her thoughts to her friend. "Fire Wing, if you can hear me in there, hang in there and fight on!" The attack stopped, and revealed Blaziken soaking wet, and barely standing. Ash gaped in amazement. The crowd in the stadium was now deafening the trainers with their screams and cheers. Fire Wing glared at Crawdaunt and cracked it's knuckles. Kaya smiled, revealing her fangs. "Sorry Ash, but my friend still has some fight in him. Fire Wing, FINISH YOUR DEBUT WITH BRICK BREAK!" Blaziken got up and with the last amount of energy, rushed toward Crawdaunt like a quarterback. Kaya knew this would break through: if this attack could break through Barrier and Reflect, then it could break through Crawdaunt.

"CRAWDAUNT, COUNTER IT WITH YOUR CRAB HAMMER!" Crawdaunt flexed its muscular claws and waited for the streak of orange heading towards it. It seemed like forever when the loud "CRACK" sounded. The dust cleared, and showed the two Poke'mon, like they were meshed together. Fire Wing ducked and made a low punch in Crawdaunt's underbelly. Kaya smirked but caught herself short: Crawdaunt's mandible was slammed on her Poke'mon's shoulder. With the impact, it stopped her Blaziken's attack and softened the impact. Her mouth fell open in shock as her Blaziken softly collapsed on the stadium floor. It seemed like an eternity until the stadium was deafening again. Ash laughed and smiled with relief and happiness. Pikachu hopped up and down and cheered. Crawdaunt beamed and flexed it's claws.

"GYM LEADER'S BLAZIKEN HAS FAINTED. END OF ROUND 1! VICTORY OF ROUND 1 GOES TO CHALLENGER, ASH KETCHUM!"

Kaya reached at the sling on her shoulder, covered in ultra balls. She picked one and released a giant Poke'mon in a blinding flash. Out stepped a poke'mon so big, it shook the ground with each step. It was covered with hues of red gray and blue. Ash, Pikachu, and Crawdaunt just watched silently. The crowd knew what was coming. Out of the ultra ball came-

"Meet Sky, my Salamence. I'm sure she'll make the battle interesting…Henh henh henh…" The huge dragon roared and stomped until the stadium swayed and shook. "I'll give you exactly 1 minute, that's how long it'll take Sky to defeat your Crawdaunt."

"Whatever Kaya! My Crawdaunt has a super high defense. He's more than strong enough to take your Salamence down!" Kaya knew he was bluffing, and she was right. Ash didn't know if his Crawdaunt could take anymore impacts. And what did she mean by "1 minute"?

"If I remember correctly, I get to attack first! SKY, GIVE HIM A TASTE OF YOUR DRAGON BREATH!" Salamence pulled her head back and let loose an orange and yellow breath blast. Ash has seen this attack before, but it was never this huge. It was more intimidating that a Flamethrower attack. He shielded his eyes and Pikachu hid behind Ash's leg again. Crawdaunt guarded its injured underbelly and took the hit. Crawdaunt was soon engulfed in the blast. For 5 seconds straight the attack went on. When the smoke cleared, Crawdaunt was charred.

"CRAWDAUNT! CRAWDAUNT, ARE YOU OKAY!" All he could see was a charcoaled Poke'mon.

"Pika Pika! Pikachi Pikapi!" Pikachu was going berserk, wondering if his friend was alright. Kaya waited for the lobster to crack. And sure enough, Crawdaunt let out a puff of smoke and fell face forward.

"I'm sorry Ash, I made a miscalculation. I didn't know that Sky could defeat it in **less** than a minute." Salamence let loose a mixture of a howl and a roar. The crowd screamed and roared at the quickness of the second round. "Believe me Ash, if you thought this was going to be easy…**you were dead wrong**…"

"SECOND ROUND OVER! CRAWDAUNT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! VICTORY OF ROUND 2 GOES TO GYM LEADER KAYA! NEXT UP IS ROUND THREE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**EEEE! SCIENCE PROJECT/FAIR IS KILLERS!**

**THIS IS WHY I' TAKING SO DANG LONG!**

**o well…HERE'S PART THREE!**

**Much kudos to those who like this story, you guys help me to be a better writer!**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle - Part 2**

Ash growled through clenched teeth. Kaya just stroked her Poke'mon and smiled in a sickeningly cute way. "I'm gonna wipe that smile off her face," Ash thought, "And I know this one will do just fine!" "IT'S YOUR TURN, SCEPTILE!" Kaya's head perked up when she heard the command. There stood a green reptile over five feet tall. It still had the twig sticking out of its mouth: the tough guy. Pikachu got out his hapi coat and fans and started cheering. "Since you already attacked, I GO FIRST! TOXIC!" Sceptile shook its shoulders, curled, then shot purple steaming goop from its mouth.

"Oh my God, SKY DODGE IT!" Salamence took to the air and flew repeatedly in circles. Sceptile was always just out of reach. Ash knew that his Sceptile was a little rusty on his aim. "This is why I'm the Gym Leader, and you're the loser, Ash. SKY! USE YOU'RE SKY ATTACK! STRAIGHT AT SCEPTILE!" Ash gasped, his Poke'mon wouldn't' be able to dodge that kind of attack. Sceptile stopped and stared at his opponent in shock. Salamence was shooting straight down like a rocket, then everyone in the stadium could see a flaming bird rushing towards Sceptile. Everyone oohd in admiration. Ash couldn't think for a second, but then he got an idea!

"SCEPTILE, USE YOUR VINEWHIP! TAKE HOLD OF SALAMENCE'S BACK LEGS AND TAIL! WE'RE GONNA PLAY TUG-O-WAR!" Sceptile grinned and snickered at his master's request and stood ready to counter.

"WHAT!" Kaya watched as her Salamence flew closer and closer…

"WHOOSH!"

"TWANG!"

…….

"NOOOOO!"

Ash's Sceptile side stepped so Salamence's attack missed. At the exact moment when it passed, Sceptile let loose its vine whip attack and grabbed Salamence's back legs and tail. At that moment, Sceptile spun him around and around like a lasso. Pikachu and the stadium was cheering. "See Kaya, this is why I'm the Champion, and **you're** the loser! Sceptile, let 'um go!" Sceptile released its vines and let Salamence fly across the room. Salamence hit the wall with a loud "BOOM!" that made the stadium shake. "Now Sceptile, while it's down, TOXIC ATTACK!" Salamence couldn't recover fast enough. Kaya watched in utter horror as she saw her Poke'mon become badly poisoned. The crowd was cheering and screaming, wanting to see the final blow.

"That's it, I'M TIRED OF THESE PETTY GAMES!" Kaya's wings came back and the stadium gasped in shock. Ash glared at her: he wasn't counting on her to unleash her energy so soon. Pikachu again hid behind Ash's leg, and Sceptile backed away. Kaya's claws and teeth were elongated and her eyes were now a deep black. "Sky, use you're Take Down…GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Salamence got up weakly and started to charge. With every bound, Salamence's head moving lower.

"Sceptile, let it come to you! Counter it!" Salamence rammed Sceptile just as his order went out. Sceptile held Salamence's head as soon as the impact hit. Pikachu was making a fuss while trying to give his friend confidence. The stadium oohd and ahhd at the amazing counter. Salamence just kept pushing on while Sceptile tried to stop it. Then Ash noticed something weird. "Wait a minute, how come Salamence's not hurt! The recoil should've gotten it!…AW SHOOT! KAYA!"

"That's right, boy…My Salamence has a Poke'mon power that allows it to use attacks and not be injured from recoil: an ability called Rock Head. Now to end this! SKY, USE YOUR HYPER BEAM!" Sceptile couldn't get away from this attack. Salamence fired a bright orange beam right into Sceptile's stomach. Ash could do nothing but watch his friend fly across the room. Sceptile flew in the direction of the stands and ended up crashing into the wall right below the first row.

"Pika pi pi!"

"NO! SCEPTILE! I can't believe this!" Ash ran to his Poke'mon and gave it a few pats. "You did real good for your first battle. I'm proud of ya buddy." Sceptile just smiled and fell asleep in exhaustion. Ash returned it to its poke'ball.

"Salamence, I'm proud of you, too. You can rest now…"

"Wait a minute, Kaya! You said there were no sub-" Ash was caught short. He turned around and saw Kaya kneeling by her Salamence: it was unconscious. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't seem upset anymore. She was still in her demonic form, but her eyes were…sad…"But…But when did?…" Then he noticed them, the burns and ugly scars on Kaya's Poke'mon: It looked like it was suffering.

"You've already forgotten your Poke'mon's Toxic attack? It did heavy damage to her. As soon as your Poke'mon was sent flying, my own crumpled in pain and exhaustion…" She sent her Poke'mon back to its ultra ball. "We're both down to our last ones it seems."

THIRD MATCH IS OVER! THIRD MATCH IS OVER!

FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO GO UNDERWAY!

NEW RULES: IF BOTH POKE'MON FAINT, YOU BOTH LOSE!

NO STAT CHANGING ATTACKS! BUT IF THEY DO DAMAGE AND MAKE A STAT CHANGE AT THE SAME TIME, THEN IT IS ALLOWED.

EXAMPLE, ATTACKS LIKE THUNDER WAVE AND POISON POWDER CANNOT BE USED, BUT SPARK AND POISON TAIL CAN.

NOW IF EVERYONE'S READY, LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!

"I guess I'm using him after all!" Kaya grabbed an ultra ball, ready to go.

"I'm gonna use my best one just for you Kaya!" Ash was in a defensive pose, psyched up.

"At the same time then?"

"Sure."

"Ultra ball, GO!"

"PIKACHU, GO!" Pikachu bounded with a loud "PIKA!" The glow from the Poke'ball disappeared. Pikachu looked up and looked at a face it saw before…a face that could make strong men shake in fear and women and children cry…

"An Absol! You have an Absol! I thought there was only one in the world!" Ash was taken aback, he remembered his adventure with the Jirachi.

"No. Demon here is just rare. You just need to know where to look. He's my precious one, aren't you Demon," Kaya exclaimed as she stroked her Poke'mon's fur. Ash took another hard look at Kaya's Absol. It's eyes were cold and hard, just like it's master's. Pikachu bristled in fury, something was wrong with this Absol. It was known as the "disaster" Poke'mon, but Pikachu could feel something unnatural. Pikachu could feel the after effects of Absol's Pressure ability. It was very strange, Pikachu felt pumped up. Absol just shook its shoulders and bristled like some large cat. Ash was ready to make the first move. Kaya crouched down and held her Poke'mon back, ready for anything.

"Pikachu! KEEP ON YOUR TOES AND USE YOUR QUICK ATTACK!" In a flash, Pikachu went zooming in a yellow blur.

"Demon! Keep up with it! DON'T LET IT HIT YOU!" Pikachu and Absol raced around on the floor. As Pikachu caught up with Absol, he ran alongside of him. Absol leered at his opponent as they zoomed in a silver and yellow blur. Pikachu knew a challenge when he saw one, and they both started to run non stop all over the stadium. They ran across the walls and ricocheted off the corners. Ash could barely keep up with them, they were so fast! Ash was so confused: Pikachu should have hit it by now…Then he looked at Kaya: her face was livid as she followed all of the Poke'mons' movements. "GOD DAMNIT, DEMON! DAMN YOUR PRIDE! JUST FINISH HIM!" Then Ash understood, Demon wanted to see if his opponent was good enough. Ash prayed that all those training hours paid off…

It seemed like forever for the two Poke'mon. People in the stands were already making bets on who would tire out first. As they were running, Absol snickered at his opponent.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?…" Pikachu looked up in confusion, and then grinned back.

"I know I will! I know you'll tire out soon enough, tough guy!" And with that, Pikachu rammed Absol, hard. But Absol didn't lose his balance, he got faster. Pikachu attempted to keep up: he was getting tired.

"You're already getting tired…I can already see that you'll be worth my while…so why don't you stop running and I can have some…fun…" Absol was still snickering at him. Pikachu glared at his proud opponent.

"Demon, I know there's something wrong with you! There's something inside of you that's destroying you! In you AND your master! I'll defeat you and I'll prove it!" Pikachu rammed his opponent, but this time he combined it with a thunderbolt. Absol, now furious, pushed farther. Pikachu was getting nervous, Absol wasn't letting up. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP! WHAT ARE YOU!" Absol's eyes became wide and red in fury.

"I'M HELL HIMSELF!" With that he slashed at Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu flew towards Ash and skid on the stadium floor. Absol bounded of the wall they were running on and landed softly on the ground. But not without feeling some sort of shock. Apparantly, Pikachu's special ability, Static, had paralyzed Absol. "Well now," Absol growled at his opponent, who was having a hard time getting up," you're going to make things difficult aren't you?" Ash looked at his buddy and ran to help him, but Absol almost flew over to Pikachu and blocked his way.

"What's wrong with you Absol! Let me through!" Ash tried to grab his friend, but Absol made a lunge for his hand. Absol bristled and growled in fury. "What the hell…KAYA! CALL YOUR POKE'MON OFF!"

"I'm sorry Ash, but it seems your Pikachu was just the Poke'mon he was looking for. When my Demon finds something that's good competition, he won't stop battling it until it's unconscious on the ground." Kaya's expression was so stoic, Ash was scared to death. She couldn't feel any sympathy at all!

"Damnit Kaya! My Pikachu needs help!" Ash was almost to tears, he didn't want to have his lifelong friend to die…

"Apparantly not, Ash. Look…" Ash turned to his Pikachu and saw his friend get up. Pikachu looked at his master and gave him a reassuring smile. Then it touched its tail to the ground and gave Absol a little shock. The crowd howled with laughter at seeing Absol leap in confusion. Ash snickered, maybe his friend really knew what he was doing… "My Absol let your Pikachu fight, Ash, so it respects him. But you should know that he's not going to play around anymore…you better give all that you got!" Absol reared its head back and roared. It was soon engulfed in a silvery blue wind. Pikachu got up and saw the swirling cloud. Ash could hardly believe his eyes. It knew how to use Blizzard! "NO MORE GAMES! FINISH HIM OFF, LET'S SHOW HOW STRONG WE ARE!" Kaya's eyes turned from red to white and her claws turned black. Her wings were now torn. Ash was waiting for this moment…

"PIKACHU, USE YOUR ZAP CANNON! AIM IT RIGHT!" Pikachu got up slowly and engulfed itself in a ball of electricity. It was taking a longer time than usual, but so was Absol, due to the paralysis. They ended up using the attack at the same time. The blizzard rushed at Pikachu. The drill needle of electricity spun straight for Absol. In Kaya's amazement, Pikachu's Zap Cannon was aimed right in the eye of Absol's Blizzard attack. Absol was completely open, but so was Pikachu. The two trainers realized this at the same time…

"**LOOK OUT!"**

"**HUOOOOOOO!"**

"**CRACK!"**

…

The crowd went wild after the dust cleared. Absol was covered with sparks and volts with Pikachu covered with snow and wind burns. Absol could barely stand with all the electricity. Pikachu could barely move from all the wind burns.

"Pikachu, you think you got it in you to bring it home?" Pikachu looked back and gave him a victory sign. Pikachu started to vibrate and shudder with millions of volts of electricity. Kaya realized this kind of attack could shut the whole place down.

"Demon! Get up, I know you still got energy for one last shot…think you can handle it?" Abol weakly got to its feet and braced itself. A pulsing black aura swarmed around it. The crowd grew restless and loud: this was the last attack. Ash looked from Absol to his opponent. This was it…the last attack that would decide the match…

"Kaya?"

"…Yeah?"

"This is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah…henh…Guess it is…"

"…You know I'm gonna win right?"

"Henh hehe…We'll see…"

"ABSOL, SHADOW BALL!""PIKACHU, THUNDER!"

"RAAAAAAR!"

"PIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUU!"

A gigantic purple ball of dark energy was shot from Absol's mouth. Pikachu unleashed the biggest Thunder attack it had ever done. The bolts swirled and twisted until it formed a roaring dragon's head. It shot upward to the celieng and then raced downward to Absol. The Shadow Ball that Absol unleashed was also starting to change shape. As it gained speed, a demon's face appeared on the swirling ball. At this rate, both of the attacks could hit at the same time…The bolts got closer and closer…the dark energy went faster and faster…Kaya and Ash gritted their teeth in determination and hope…Absol and Pikachu couldn't dodge it in time…they both cringed as the took the hit…

"**CRACK! BZZAAT BZZZAAAAT!"**

"**GWOOOO-DOOOOOOM!"**

……

…

…

…

"fwump**…"**

"**MATCH OVER, MATCH OVER! POKE'MON HAS FAINTED!**

**WINNER OF THE HOTTEST MATCH OF THE CENTURY IS---"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahehehe…apparently, you guys don't like cliffs…(smile)…**

**Well, this is the last chapter (correcting mistake in last chapter)…**

**So you guys finally get to see what happens!**

**I'll continue my old story "Elemental Legend," it's about time I did…**

**Glad you guys liked this one!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle - Part 3**

"**MATCH OVER, MATCH OVER! POKE'MON HAS FAINTED!**

**WINNER OF THE HOTTEST MATCH OF THE CENTURY IS---"**

"**Ash!"**

There stood May right in the doorway. Ash whipped around as the crowd cheered and screamed. She ran to Ash and flew into his arms. The crowd screamed louder.

"…May?"

"Yeah?" May was so happy to finally hold him like she always wanted.

"…Were you watching the whole match all this time?" Ash couldn't believe this was happening…

"Uh huh…" May could feel her tears of happiness.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?…I wanted you by my side…" Ash had them too.

"I know Ash…that's why I'm here…I want to be with you all the way…I lo-"

"I know, May…you don't have to say anymore…" Ash then looked up at the crowd and saw Brock: he gave him a thumbs up. Then Ash's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"PIKACHU!"

May turned around with Ash still holding here. Pikachu and Absol were lying on the ground. Their eyes were open in a sickly way: like death. May gasped as tears came to her eyes. Ash couldn't say anything. Then he looked at Kaya across the way. Both he and May held back yells.

She was also on the ground. Her cape was in shreds and her dress was torn, her torn wings covered her limp and crumpled body, her eyes were empty and white. The crowd was no longer cheering. A sickly silence was over the stadium. The official came out from the shadows. He inched to his spot and looked at the Poke'mon, ready to make his decision. But at that moment Kaya, with great difficulty, got up along with her Absol. Both were battered and covered in wounds. Ash couldn't believe it. Absol and Kaya shared the same injuries. He looked at Pikachu, who was shivering and trying desperately to get up. The crowd was completely silent.

"Ash, are they okay? Is Pikachu okay?" May was deathly scared.

"I don't know, May. C'mon Pikachu, get up! I know you can, buddy!" At those words, Pikachu desperately tried and tried to get on its feet. Brock jumped down from the stands to join his friends on the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening. Both of them shouldn't still be fighting, it could really injure them both!" Then Brock shook Ash's shoulder. Kaya's Absol started to wearily make its way to Pikachu; fangs bared.

"That's it Demon, finish it off…Make sure it never rises…" Kaya's voice was raspy and hollow. She seemed possessed. Then Ash realized the truth behind her power! But he couldn't do anything…he couldn't stand up against her as weak as she was. He had to wait… Absol put its paw on the weary Pikachu's neck, ready to sink its fangs into his opponent.

"This will end you…I'll give you props, kid, this was an exhilarating, but irritating battle. I'm ending this now…" Absol got closer and closer…But stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye: a smirk.

"Hehe…it's not over yet, loser," Pikachu snarled as it sent a small thundershock. Everyone could see Absol bristle in pain. Ash smiled as Pikachu looked back and smiled. May could just stare at Kaya. As her Poke'mon shook in pain, so did she. Absol crumpled in a furry messy heap on the stadium floor. The referee raised the flag.

"MATCH IS OVER! PIKACHU AND ASH ARE THE WINNERS!

ASH KETCHUM IS THE NEW CHAMPION!"

The crowd's noise was deafening. Ash ran to pick up his Pikachu. It was badly damaged. Pikachu looked up at his overjoyed master and fell asleep. May, Ash, and Brock looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. Then May remembered: Kaya! May ran to her rival and brought her up. She was still breathing, but she could barely stay awake. May shook her. Kaya struggled to look up. She could barely hear what May was saying. She saw her Poke'mon sprawled on the floor, sighed, and lost consciousness…

……………………………

"…"

"…been so long…what…will she…" Kaya could hear murmurs…

"…uhn…uuhh…"

"…she's waking up!…don't yell, she's still weak…"

"Where am I?…" Kaya woke up surrounded by her guests and her Poke'mon.

"You're in the clinic in your own gym, it's been four days since you've lost consciousness…" She could hear Ash speaking.

"I don't care…about me…my condition is…nothing…" Kaya struggled to bring herself up. May supported her shoulders with Kaya's Blaziken slowly shifting his master up.

"Kaya, you shouldn't move. Your wounds will open up again," Brock warned her as she started to flinch.

"I've had worse…where is Demon?…where is he!…Ahhn…Tell me," Kaya was gripping Ash's jacket in fear. She started to cry.

"Kaya…De-I mean your Absol's fine. In fact," Ash smiled as he moved out of the way. There was Absol, lying on the bed right next to her. "He's going to make a full recovery." Kaya smiled and released her grip.

"What happened to me?…I remember…I remember everything up until the point when I sent out Demon…What happened?…I felt so cold and numb…and then I felt a searing fire, and then I wake up in my infirmary…" Brock and May looked at each other in confusion…How could they explain what they didn't know?

"I think I know the reason why you blanked out, Kaya." It was Ash who spoke. "I've seen this happen with a friend of mine. Dark and Psychic Poke'mon sometimes have the ability to amplify their trainer's emotions. In this case, it was your Absol. Your strong mental energy combined with Absol's dark energy. Your energies must have collided or mixed together so that you felt , though, and acted the same. It was like you and your Absol were controlling each other. And after the last blow, you body couldn't take it. When your powers grew darker, it may have been triggered by your emotions. It might've been from Rocky coming back or…um…the thing with you and me…" Ash started to scratch his head in embarrassment. Kaya looked at her three guests and started to laugh. All three of them were confused.

"Hahaha…Ash…there wasn't ANYTHING between you and me…" Ash looked at her stunned. May was speechless. "The reason why I did what I did, was for you two to admit that you care a lot for each other. I wanted you two to be together…It worked didn't it?" Kaya smiled as May and Ash steamed in embarrassment. Brock just sat back and laughed. He knew she wasn't a bad person, he just regretted that he wasn't part of this plan.

"WHY DID YOU TRICK US, KAYA? THAT WAS SO CRUEL!" May and Ash were red in the face as they yelled at Kaya.

"Relax, relax, guys…I just meant it for the best. And why get mad? You two are happy now, right? And I did it because…I just didn't want you to go through what I did…You guys were so cute together…I had to do something…" Kaya smiled and went back to sleep. Ash held May's hand as the two watched over her that night. Brock went over to the two lovebirds and knocked them on the heads.

"I swear, you guys are so dense…"

………………………………...

The next day, Ash, Pikachu, May, and Brock were standing outside the gym. Kaya stood in the doorway as she bid her new friends goodbye. Absol trotted at her side supporting her weight, due to Kaya's weakness. Kaya stooped down to give Pikachu a hug. Kaya smiled at her new friends.

"We'll meet again won't we," May asked. Kaya smiled as she put her hand on her own heart.

"I promise, May, we'll meet again. Oh! Before I forget Ash," Kaya yelled as she pulled something out of her pocket. She handed him a TM and money for winning. Ash took it with gratitude. Ash turned it over in confusion, he didn't recognize it. "That TM's Return. It grows stronger in power if your Poke'mon cares for you. And I know just the Poke'mon who can use it to its fullest potential." Kaya winked at Pikachu as it beamed back.

"Thanks Kaya. I'll keep this to good use. We'd better go, don't want to keep you busy," Ash said as he put his arm around May. Kaya just waived it off.

"Nah, I think I'll try and tackle the Hoenn League. But yeah, you guys should be going…You still got the rest of the Hoenn League to complete. I'll see you guys at the tournaments. Remember, I'm registered as 'Shadow.' Good luck to you guys!" Ash, Pikachu, May and Brock waved to their new friend as they set off. Each had thoughts running through their minds. But they all remembered this: the battles would never be over between the rivals that turned friends.

END!


End file.
